Talk:Ellie Langford
Bracelet? Was having a discussion about Dead Space 2 on another site. Someone pointed out that Ellie is wearing a bracelet with Unitology writing on it. We could make out I F E from the screenshot we had. Someone want to try and find out what the whole thing says?' 03:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC)' This is a bit of a dumb question, but does anybody know who the voice actress is? 02:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sonita Henry according to IMDB.com GrimmShadows 04:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Incorect info this paragraph has incorrect info. "During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was saved by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the government sector, the location of the Red Marker." She wasnt saved by Isaac, she nearly shot him while fighting off necromorphs also it was the black marker that was in the government sector, red marker was destroyed in the first game Technically, while the marker was black, it wasn't THE black marker, it is actually identified as Marker 3A, one of at least twelve different markers. 01:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Nelo Angelo In the Graphic Novel Salvage it's revealed that they found fragments of the red marker. I haven't finshed the game yet but from what I've seen/heard It looks like those fragments were brought to the sprawl and put together. Also it's been hinted that there's more then one Red Marker most likely Marker A2. GrimmShadows 04:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, isn't she hot. Pigtails are optional. if anyone is pissed off by this, just say. No dead space 2 here in the philippines yet, i have to wait......15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)~~ What if we just start calling the marker in DS2 the Uber Marker, I mean come on that thing was huge, though I have no clue if the original Black Marker is of equal size. 17:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Incorrect Info' If you find the audio logs she was actually in the CEC leading a group of 30 people with a guy named Caleb(?). Eventually everyone she was with died and then she met up with Isaac. ~~Squireyoung~~ eye After Ellie lost her eye from stross, the damaged eye occasionally switches. Atleast for PC. im not sure if im right but it seems her character-model has the right eye damaged while her cutscenes has the left eye damaged. The location of the eyepatch did not change in the game, it is merely displaying the holographic display in the players point of view. If you looked at it from Issacs point of view, you would realise that the lost eye is in the correct position. also Isaac's eye, despite being stabbed by a needle, is fully intact at the final seen. both eyes i might add. Isaac's eye is fine, because the needle went through the very center of his eye, which has no feeling and has no lasting damage when properly pierced, doctors do a similar procedure all the time. The procedure causes terror, as a needle is drawing close to your eye, but if properly done, causes no pain. The reality of this is shown if you miss the blue core during the needle scene, you stab into Isaac's eye and miss the blue circle. Also, Ellie was stabbed with a screwdriver, whereas, Isaac had a proper needle. ~Nelo Angelo Doesn't seem to switch from my screen. And about her eye, I'm sure she can get a new eye. I mean, they are 400 years in the future right? ~~CEC JAKX~~ ^ Hell, she might even land herself one o' them cybernetic ones. Like the Six-Million-Dollar-Man, or Spike Spiegel, if she's lucky, Mrbear420 02:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Isaac & Ellie in the future? This may seem like a silly thing to say, but maybe Isaac and Ellie will develop a relationship in the future? Maybe in the next game? Cause from seeing Isaac going through Dead Space 2, he was having a very difficult time letting go of Nicole, even if it was the Marker talking to him than herself. Despite the Marker using Nicole against him to lure him in, it kind of made him let her go in a way, if you think about it. But even when he let her go after destroying his Dementia, he seemed to give up and accept death waiting, that is until Ellie came back and saved him. Isaac can't see Nicole anymore, since his dementia is gone, which could then help him even further with moving on, and maybe develop a relationship with Ellie. However, this is just a thought. We will have to wait and see. ~~CEC JAKX~~ January 30, 2011 (EST) Umm, who said he was cured of his dementia? The ending only shows about 5 minutes into the future. We truely do not know if his dementia is cured. Even though he symbolically killed Nicole in the final boss fight, are you sure that its not just the marker presented screwing with him, or extreme after effects? Techniqally the reason Issac can with stand the insanity effects of the marker, is because it was designed to inhance the intelligence of the silicon speices who created it. For any human, it causes dementia and psycosis, but for REALLY SMART humans, like issac, it provides them with cryptic marker blueprints and slight insanity. (For instance, when the red marker was activated on aegis 7 only seconds later humans had fallen to homicide and cannibalism - as shown in extraction.) Also, the marker in both games seem to communicate with Issac. They both provide conflicting information. For instance, nicole in the first game helped issac discover the marker and place it back on the planet. The marker also helped give him a mental push to return it to its pedestal. Technically, for a homicidal DNA recombinator super computer it was pretty dumb of it to help issac destroy itself. Was this a mistake? Because in the second game, which its still unsure if it was the marker or just lingering dementia, the marker forced/ help issac back to sanity, to accept nicoles death, to give him the vision to destroy the marker, BUT THEN TO TURN ON HIM? SAME MISTAKE AGAIN? I think the marker has ulterior motives. - Zeikfreak, July 27, 2011, 23:38 He presents an excellent point, I was like O.O when the marker made Isaac have an epithany, and I could definetly see a relationship developing between them, nothing draws two people together like surviving an alien murder spree. :) 06:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : @Zeikfreak and 72.174.229.224. You are somewhat correct but slightly mistaken as well. It does sometimes seem that the Markers have conflicting attitudes. The Red Marker telling Isaac to put it on the pedestal and stop the Necromorphs. Then the Site 12 Marker trying to kill him. It is found in "Dead Space: Martyr" that the Marker has two voices. One that tells one to kill themselves, and one that tries to protect one from the necromorphs. This would give the Marker split "personalities". Possibly in Dead Space the protecting voice was more prominent, and therefore helped Isaac, whereas the suicidal voice may be more prevalent in the Site 12 Marker, trying to trick Isaac into being absorbed. You can find this on the Black Marker page.The Mechanan :{D 20:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : @ The Mechanan - Thank you so much bra for that enlightening information! I actually never read Martyr but I know the story. I see now ... it's so poetic! The nature of the Marker inflicts it's own ideology onto it's victims! Lol Exactly! It almost made me tear up on the part when Isaac let Ellie go on that Gunship. You could see a bond developing obviously by the way he acted before and after letting her go on the ship. "I couldn't save Nicole, But I can save you.." - Isaac. Even on Ellies side, she was sad he let her go. But come on, she came back for him man! lol Ellie is awesome. ~~CEC JAKX~~ January 31, 2011 (EST) No se, pero Ellie tiene no más que 29 años y Isaac casí tiene 50. Diferencia de edades muy grande. --LBCCCP 21:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Future? love Isaac - Ellie simple.......... (Tricell February 24 -02-11) Yeah but what about the whole thing with Ellie wearing a unitology bracelet, so she could betray him. Also, they people mentioned her health bar being zero when they climb in the ship, so what if she turns out to be a hallucination and Isaacs dementia is not cured. I'm probably wrong but I'm looking at all the possibilities because for some reason i don't think the people that made the game will end dead space 2 with such a happy ending. -Nick, February 27, 2011 Nick, about the Unitology bracelet she had: maybe someone gave that to her? She did say there was Unitologists in her crew, never shutting up about the Marker. So maybe one of those Unitologists were her friend and gave it to Ellie as a gift, Maybe that guy Kaleb in the audio logs?? Also, Ellie couldn't have been a hallucination, theres no way simply because Isaac destroyed his dementia completely after destroying Nicole and the Marker. Ellie's health bar probably wasn't synced to the Astro suit she was wearing, covering her other rig. I'm pretty sure she is alive Nick. - CEC JAKX, March 5, 2011 To CEC JAKX word dude, and i love the way that he says bye. "So uh...Bye" Nick, I had the very same thought after reading this. We're not sure that Isaac cured his dementia. For all we know, he cured his hallucinations of Nicole! But as for the marker? I don't think hes cured it. This "No health" thing you guys are talking about. There is a survivor encounter on the USG Ishimura where Isaac spots a crying woman (This is before Kyne shuts off oxygen). There is a body laying next to her, and the body looks EXACTLY like her. Plus, if you look at her rig, there is no health. It could be the same with Ellie. Isaac Clarke could very much be insane. The game is complicated when you bring up the point of hallucination. The whole game could be a hallucination. Maybe Ellie was killed when Stross stabbed her, and then afterwards, she becomes a hallucination. Nobody really knows. We just have to wait until Dead Space 3. I just found this bit of info interesting. It is evident, and it even says on Isaacs profile, that he is the most destructive person in the series. He DID technically destroy the colony, the USG Ishimura, and the Sprawl. Even after destroying the whole Titan station, does he feel guilt? Does he realize what he did? No. All he cares about is getting out.Iluvnecromorphs:) 00:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Umm, first of all Kyne didn't shut off the Oxygen in the Ishimura in Dead Space 1. That was Challus Mercer, the crazy unitologist that made the Hunter. I just don't see how Ellie could be a hallucination, how come stross got hit by her afterwards? How did Isaac get into government sector? How did he escape the sprawl? Also, Isaac did not destroy the sprawl, that was the reactor from overheating." - CEC JAKX Yeah, sorry for mixing the names up. Innocent mistake. And why are you asking all these "How" questions. We don't know. We can't say anything for sure. I mean..We didn't know that Nicole was a hallucination in Dead Space until the very end. We didn't know that the USG Ishimura survived the explosion in the first Dead Space until we revisited it in Dead Space 2. And yes, Isaac did TECHNICALLY destroy the Sprawl (Note the word technically). And if that's wrong, then that trvia fact on Isaac Clarkes page is wrong. Also, maybe Stross just punched himself. I mean, the guy is off his rocker. He's insane! That's like asking "How did Nicole pick up a medical syringe and try to stab Isaac, when he was the one holding the syringe?"Iluvnecromorphs:) 05:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Both of you, you have to look at it from a developers point of view. No matter what the game, they cant make it too confusing or else. How much can be explained properly in one sequel. No.1 SO ellie was a hallucination from the start, and so was stross. So when ellie shot at him, he was imagining that. Oh yeah, remeber the unitology braclet and auido logs we put through the game to prove ellies existance? Yeah he halucinated that and all the extra detail and work we put into that goddamn game so it would make an annoying seqeul. No.2 Better possibilty - but still pretty far'fetched ... SO ellie was alive all up untill stross killer her by stabbing her in the eye. And then when she hit him, Stross hit himself! (which in my mind is believable) but issac simultanouesly learned how to drive AND stand atop a gigantic mining machine while shooting necromorphs (which issac will learn how to do someday because he JUST THAT BADASS) and also reprogram a ship to leave so he can debate whether to destroy the marker, and then come back an hour later after he already did it. btw this ship can aviod falling rocks and ceiling as issac flys next to it while trying to board it.) No.3 Both stross and ellie were hallucinations from the start. Thats why we made that prequel with stross and that sexy asian lady, and the, guess what! AUDIO LOGS! Then issac fought himself with a needle for the second time, while defending against imaginary stross, before stomping his body and wishing their was a crouch button to t-bag him. (Also, see number 2 for amazing stunts Issac pulls off afterwards) HOWEVER, I do agree that there could be a plot twist with ellie. The unitology braclet leaves things open, although when she spoke about her crew she spoke as if she were not a unitoligist. Who knows? Yeah, her rig was red! I never noticed. Maybe she dies a normal death in the arms of sad puppy face issac (give a brotha some love already), or she is infected. I say this because when the bacteria was tested on agies 7 it only reacted with necrotic flesh, but when injected directly into staff it took a little while for them to die and turn. So maybe shes about to mutate? AND OH YEAH, Issac is undoubtably the most destructive character. He's self-destructive in fact. They said in the prequel "He dropped a contienent on agies 7. Which he did by fiddling with the gravity tethers. - Zeikfreak, July 7, 2011, 24:04 I think they'll develop a relationship....... It's obvious..... I've been writing a prolouge to Dead Space 3. It starts with Isaac dreaming and then Ellie wakes him. LOL Their relationship will develop throughout the story. FYI, It's a fanfiction...... DS2117 22:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait. A new Dead Space Romance story my DS2? COUNT ME IN!Sniperteam82308 22:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) XD I'm excited!!! But I'm busy wrapping up Isaac's story with Nicole..... Almost done!!!!! HOORAH!!! LOL! DS2117 22:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) That is a great story. Sad to see it end. At least it will be followed by another great story.Sniperteam82308 22:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) There is more proof about a relationship between them. In Dragon Age 2 check out Ser Isaac Clarke's profile reveals that he "fell in love with Princess Ellie" or something like that. Dinosaurfan1 16:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Isaac only destroyed the Government sector of the sprawl. The public sector blew up due to the reactor core overheating. -CEC JAKX- March 27, 2011 And why the hell do you think the reactor core blew up? Because of Isaacs attempt to fix things and get out of there. The sprawl USED to run on the nuclear fission, but that was when it was first built. Then technology progressed and they had no use for it anymore, other then a back up plan, or something. For all we know, it couldn't have been used for years. And Isaac was the one that started it up again. Starting up a reactor that hasn't been used for years isn't like starting up your Nintendo 64 and blowing the dust off it. As for a relationship between Ellie and Isaac? I definitely think its possible. Who'd expect Gabe and Lexine to develop a relationship? From what I remember, she was pretty close to Nathan. Three years from now, she's pregnant. God, Lexine was annoying..Did they make her more whinier in Severed? Plus, I actually like Ellie. She's different from the others..She shows a sense of courage and sanity..When you first meet her, shes shooting the hell out of necromorphs, not screaming and freaking out, and lashing out at other people like stupid annoying Kendra. I actually liked Hammond..Iluvnecromorphs:) 22:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I loved severed! Hardest diffuiculty! Saddest side story for Dead Space ever! R.I.P Gabe Weller! Goddamn hand grenades! - Zeikfreak, July 28, 2011, 24:08 I've been thinking the same thing! Ellie does seem to have feelings for Isaac and Isaac may also have feelings for her. She was upset when Isaac let her go in the gunship. She wanted Isaac to escape with her or at least help him destroy the marker. She also risks her life to save Isaac in the finale by crashing into the roof of the marker lab and picking him up, when the lab was about to blow and take the Sprawl with it. So yeah, if Dead Space 3 is released, maybve we'll see them happily married and Ellie sporting a new eye. Speaking of which, I wrote a fanfic-ish intro for DS3 that would support this: It starts with visions of gory, decimated hallways, filled with mutilated corpses, the Ishimura, the Sprawl, the marker, Necromorphs, Nicole commiting suicide, and Ellie being torn apart by a Slasher. We hear "Isaac, Isaac, wake up!" Isaac wakes up to find himself laying in bed. He turns right and sees none other than Ellie sitting up in their bed next to him, deeply concerned. She says "Another nightmare?" Isaac says "Yeah, but it's nothing." Ellie moves closer to him and says "Isaac, I'm worried, it's not even our first anniversery, and you've had all these terrible nightmares, all about the same things. Are you sure it's not related to your dementia?" Isaac says "No, I'm sure it's not. I cured it after the marker was destroyed" He gives her a kiss and tells her to get some more sleep. He rubs his eyes and gets up. He walks over to the window of their apartment and draws the curtains back, revealing the skyline of 2500's New York City. I thought earth had been polluted and drained of reasources. Didn't they say it was unhabitable? - Zeikfreak Thats all, folks. 14:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the Spanish guy from earlier, although I can't read Spanish (I used Google translate), Ellie and Isaac will never have a relationship together because of the age difference and I think Isaac doesn't want to be having one for a long time... And that some of you see those cutscenes as the beginning of an upcoming relationship, that's just being a little desperate for romance. There can be just two suvivors wishing each other their lives and not fall in love you know... L3NACH 17:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) L3NACH Iluvnecromorphs: So, apparently, the reactor core did NOT blow up because of Isaac. The events are supposed to be explained in Dead Space (mobile). Something about "The Boss" and Karrie Norton being somehow involved, I'm not very clear on the details, myself. 06:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Bite wound? When Issac and Ellie were flying away in the final cutscene, it seemed the camera focused on her arm, and Issac was kinda staring at the bite wound. The skin looked a little like a necromorph's skin too. Possibly infected? Issac was bit multiple times throughout the entire game, if it was possible she was infected then so is Issac lol. You have to be dead in order to become a Necromorph Qsvgxn 03:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) In the opening scene Franco starts transforming into a slasher while he is still alive. Yeah, but an Infector attacks and transforms Franco while he's still alive. Ellie is just wounded. At the end of the game Isaac is just checking to see if there are no necromorphs inside the ship. If you look at his body when he sees Ellie you can see he lets out a sigh of relief. He was just paranoid that Ellie wasn't actually there.El Inspector 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Plus that is a reference to Dead Space. When Isaac escaped from the Red Marker in a ship, he looks over and then the Nicole hallucination jumps.The Mechanan :{D 20:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Franco is not transformed while still alive. The Infector pierced his brain, killing him instantly and allowing the transformation to begin quickly enough to seem like he was still alive during the process. They wouldn't be called Necro''morphs if they could be made from live bodies. Qsvgxn 12:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wrong! He WAS alive when he was transformed. The probiscis stabbed just barely touching his brain, he was obvioulsy is pain, plus, how could he hold onto Isaac if he was dead. Now I think it's reasonable to say he died during the transformation.Dinosaurfan1 21:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) There is no evidence that he was dead when a large needle like appendage pierced into his cranial cavity? Dude, he clearly died because it STABBED HIM IN THE HEAD. You think the infectors just penetrate a few inches in? The force required to pierce the skull in that manner would ensure that whatever the object was would be at LEAST a few inches into his brian. Besides, as soon as he was dead the transormation would begin, if you notice, when he starts transforming (which is immediately), his grip on Isaac shifts slightly from one of, "hey, come with me man, I'm here to help", to one of, "hey, you ain't goin nowhere so i can kills you." 22:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Not only did the infector ravish his necro injection to his head, but to his chest. I would call it a close heart wound. So, your cardiac muscle, a muscle that can keep you alive even if you are brain dead, is pierced by a blade-relatable object larger than our typical kitchen knife. It comes out of the other end and wriggles upwards above where it struck Franco. Then, it retracted, and carried the final request by shoving "it" into his cranium. First of all, the gaping wound and internal trauma to Franco's chest are unrecoverable. You are dead if your heart bursts from an infector's fatal ''shank. '' Wait you aren't. your can still remain alive after the center of your chest cavity has been emptied out. Tell me about it. -Ultimate1onskates- aka the Golden-Taco-Grandaddy '' the bite wounds are from stross watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc_M7hCjLxY&feature=related at 12:09 of the video ellie will speak to isaac telling him that stross bit her . Makatology Ha! Arguement denied! Plus, aegies 7 incident started when the bacterium was injected into two living people. It takes a while, but it DOES kill you. Once your dead transformation starts immediatly. And yeah, you say it didn't kill him? Troll. For once, a necromorph chose NOT to kill, like those infector DEATH scenes in dead space 1 & 2, - Zeikfreak You do have to be dead to become a necromorph, the necromorphs are basically evolved zombies. The real question is; what happened to Teidman and does he really count as a necromorph? 00:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Nelo Angelo Personally, i think that Teidman wasn't a necromorph, all the necros except Nicole, and shes more of a hallucination, dont talk to you more like groan and nom on your face, Tiedman was lucid enough to rant at you, and he looked more burned alive than necro'd Teidman wasn't mutated in any way. He was severely burned by the innitial release of energy from the marker. If no one noticed franco was also stabed in the chest, witch means that he could have bled out in seconds. so i do agree with Qsvgnxn, he was dead wen he was transformed. The reason why Franco slumped over is because he was dead! When you die while standing up, you fall backwards or forwards. Franco falled forward. And the reason for his expression..Well, he doesn't pause for a moment, and look at you. His death merely happened in a split second. In that split second, he had time to show expression. But I was amazed at how quickly he transformed, only a split second after his demise. The game never showed that before. In Dead Space, the bodies that are transformed are LONG dead. If you ask me, this scene just showed how extremely fast the bacteria works. Also, why is this being discussed? Aren't we discussing the bite on Ellies arm?Iluvnecromorphs:) 01:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Empty RIG Hopefully we will not have another "Edit War" over that thing. It's red. Astro Suit is empty though since it's not synced. 23:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) How? So can some one explain how ellie managed to get her eye ball riped out and survive? She was clearly stabed in the eye so im just wandering.Clicks126 19:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the screwdriver didn't hit the brain she could survive quite easily; blood flow to that particular area is (relatively) low and pain receptors in the area are also minimal, decreasing the likelihood of death via shock or blood loss. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Though it'd still hurt like fuck, mate! --Delt38 21:00 04/01/2012 Trivia or personality or SOMETHING The article should mention teh fact that Ellie is obvious as good if not better than Isaac when it comes to dealing with the necromorphs. She went around the entire sprawl without even a suit, and yet she survived all the way to the end. The only time she was seriously injured was when stross stabbed her in the eye, which shouldn't really count considering that stross probably ambushed her from behind. Also considering the fact that stross was of an average male build while Ellie was of an average female build, meaning he was stronger than her. Im going to disagree. Yes she is a badass, but she only got out of CEC because of her partner in the first place, which is where we met her later locked behind a gate. She was taken out by a nerdy scientist, I mean Stross just jumped on her and that was it for her. Not to mention Isaac did almost the entire events of the game, she would have been dead much faster then Isaac, saying she is better then Isaac who has a whole nother' game under his belt is stupid. And her rig was either red or zero exactly by the end of the game, and thats while fighting off less things then Isaac was.JokersFlame 00:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say she was a badass, i said her skills were noteworthy. "She only got out of CEC because of her partner". Oh, i guess you mean that she didn't move at all and was carried by someones else. In actuality he volunteered to stay behind not because he had to, but because he was already wounded. Now about the fact that she was taken out by Stross, try to use your mind dude. Do you think they were facing each other and stross said, "hey ellie, now i'm gonna take your eye out, get ready, ok?" In all probability stross jumped her from behind. Also, stross is a man, and is stronger than Ellie off the bat because they both had the average build of their sexes. Coupling this witht he fact that he was on top of her using gravity speaks for itself in regards to stross' taking of her eye. About Isaac doing most of the events...so you assume that whenever Isaac left Ellie, she made her way to the employee lounge where she had tea and biscuits? No dude, she was still IN the sprawl during a NECROMORPH outbreak. Do you think all of the necromorphs just ignored all the other humans and went straight for Isaac? Lastly, unless you show me that you played the entire game through (even on normal) without getting your rig red, then it really doesnt matter that hers was red. I'll admit that it was kind of hyperbolic to say that she may be better then Isaac, but its still noteworthy that she survived. I mean, Hammond was a trained secuirty specialist and he got put down on the Valor. I'm just saying that it should be noted that she possessed extraordinary skills when dealing with necromorphs considering the fact that she did not have an vacuum sealed armored suit, only has a plasma cutter in her arsenal, and did not possess stasis and/or kinesis. btw when you want to use an apostraphe to indicate the cutting out of letters in a word, you usually put said apostrophe in place of the ommitted letter e.g. nother' is actually 'nother A bit irrelevant, but "tea and biscuits"? Yes, that is axactly what I think. Simply because it is NOT scripted in the game that she was attacked. What about those rooms you meet Ellie and Stross in? Like the one you're in before you activate the Nuclear Fission reactor. You don't get attacked in there. So as long as Ellie stays in there, why would she be attacked? (Other then that psychopath Stross who had me bend my ass backwards the whole f*cking game just so he can stab me). At least in Dead Space, Kendra would say "I hear something moving out there." And hey, what's up with that? That pissed me off. In the Ishimuara, I always got the feeling that Kendra or Hammond didn't do a DAMN THING. Every single message is about "Hey! Thanks for fixing thi- Oh wait. There's another problem. Go here, then go here, and fix that, but then you have to go here to get something to fix it, and then you have to fix it" For all we know, Kendra and Hammond could just be up on the bridge, chilling, and munching on KFC, deliberately making up problems. We can't know, because its not scripted in the game. There aren't any logs from her saying "I JUST GOT ATTACKED! But I took care of them!" What about Stross? How do you think he managed to survive everything? Babbling on and on, and yelling out loud about a bunch of nonsense wouldn't attract a single necromorph to kill him? Something I would have liked to see in Dead Space 2 would maybe be fighting alongside Ellie. We don't know if shes a bad ass, simply because the rooms we leave her in are..Well..Basically safe houses.Iluvnecromorphs:) 01:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "For all we know, Kendra and Hammond could just be up on the bridge, chilling, and munching on KFC, deliberately making up problems." Priceless. That never crossed my mind when I played the first Dead Space. Another funny "theory" is that Kendra is just telling Isaac to do everything for her while she masturbates in the Computer Core. (Originally 01:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 06:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, uh sir ... Ellie video called you with "Blargerflrgeaaaah" in the back round and her shooting multiple shots off screen while stross took cover behind her. So yeah, she fought necromorphs ... like all those scripted ones on the mini mall scene? and oh yeah she crashed through a roof at the end, did you miss that? Compared to nicole who sits on her ass and injects herself with some leathal dose chemical, she fought presumably dragging stross "MOVE, STROSS, MOVE!" (like in the video), and held her own without Issac suit and tech. HOWEVER if you, other sir, are proclaiming that she can hang upside down shooting at gas tanks thinking that would be the most possible badass way to kill a GIANT FUCKING TORMENTOR, and then go through the whole - run for your life, I think i can make it to the marker, oh please god don't trip - scenes at the end and say she's even close to being equivencantly badass, then you are ... in need of a good troll. - Zeikfreak name based on David Langford? i noticed that Daina's page states that her name may be inspired by Ursula Le Guin, is it perhaps worth noting that Ellie's name could perhaps be based on David Langford, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Langford : That was my conjecture as well. As for Ellie, I couldn't find any famous sci-fi or horror writers with that name, and it's common enough, but it immediately made me think of the protagonist of the novel Contact by Carl Sagan amd it's excellent movie adaption.The Youth Counselor (talk) 10:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ellie is not a hallucination at the end ellie comes crashing through the roof of gov. sector causing a vacuum a hallucination can't do that. one of two possibilities for that fact that when she reaches out for issac her rig is empty. 1. the developers simply forgot to put the health bar on her rig. 2. she was wearing an astro siut, and im assuming she didn't have time to sync her rig to it since she wasnt wearing the astro suit when she tlod him she was coming back for him, because we all know( or most of us anyway) that you have to sync your rig for it to show health, you can see that in the opening cutscene for dead space 1 Is her hair really black? From the looks of the picture, it looks sort of brown, bruntette, or whatever. Biographical/ Physical information of Ellie Hi everyone, I've got a question... Could somebody change Ellie's biographical/ physical info, cuz I think she deserves more information about herself and I don't know how to do it. First, her hair isn't black it's (dark) brown. Her eye colour is dark greyish blue (look closely to the eye on the screwdriver of Stross). Her date of birth is 2482, so her age will be 29 (if anyone object this, they may change this) and her homeworld is "Southeastern United Kingdom sector, Earth" (this is based on the homeworld of Isaac), because of her british accent (at first I thought she had an Australian accent). Let me know how you guys think of this... L3NACH 18:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC)L3NACH :Accent does not indicate hometown. With that said, she could be of any nationality.— subtank (7alk) 18:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So if I personally spoke English to you, with (for example) an accent that sounds a bit Dutch, you wouldn't ask/ say to me if/ that I come from Holland?? There are all kinds of accents in the world that belong to their own nationality or even the city they come from (like New York or Austin)... So with that said, Ellie's accent CAN indicates her nationality and in this case I think it's the UK. L3NACH 20:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC)L3NACH :The fact that she has that accent is necessary but not sufficient to prove she comes specifically from Southeastern U.K. Also, out of curiosity, do not take this the wrong way, when is her age revealed? Is there a log? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) All of these information about Ellie was just a wild guess, I thought it would be okay if someone could change these according to my made up info, because some characters do have much information about themselves and Ellie hasn't so... L3NACH 18:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC)L3NACH "Her eye colour is dark greyish blue (look closely at the screwdriver of Stross)." Oh, so we're naming screwdrivers now? THE GREAT SCREWDRIVER OF STROSS! Anyways, I think the fact it's greyish blue may be because it is dead...but I don't know enough about eyes to be able to say that they change color after death. StingerGhost1 15:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Playing as Ellie in dead Space 3? Anyone else think there should be an option to play as Ellie in Dead Space 3. She can clearly handle herself, putting the Stross incident aside, and she has likely improved even further since Dead Space 2. They could have it as a scenario for after completing the game, like Adas in Resident Evil 4. Also, since her and Isaac get split-up it could fill in the blanks of what happened. If there going to have some new guy as a playable character Ellie should be too, shes a badass! - John,January 28,2013 New Picture I think Ellie needs a new picture. Should be updated to fit her Dead Space 3 visage. 22:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hagrid :When someone can find a decently lighted picture of her in DS3 that doesn't have her staring in a half blink, I guess so. Lily Ford (talk) 23:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But DS2 Ellie is more cute HelpfulDud (talk) 19:28, July 3, 2018 (UTC)